


Hers

by nakedrednailpolish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Morning After, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedrednailpolish/pseuds/nakedrednailpolish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute domestic Swan Queen fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

            It was cold when Regina woke up.

            Not cold like the weather or chilly like she didn’t have enough blankets. But colder than she should be.

            Sunlight filtered through the curtains and tugged at her eyelids, coaxing them open. She smiled, remembering the events that took place the day before. Without looking down, she thumbed her new wedding ring and spun it around her finger.

 _Emma_ , she thought. _Emma’s my wife now._

            Beaming, she turned over to kiss said wife but froze when she noticed the empty sheets.

 _That’s why it’s so cold_ , she thought, disappointed. She trailed a hand across the cool mattress. _Where did she go?_

            Deciding to get up and investigate, Regina rolled back over, peeling away the covers and reaching for the kimono that had been discarded last night on a nearby chair. She shivered slightly as the cool fabric slid across her skin and stood up.

            Barefoot, she padded through the house until she reached the staircase. From the kitchen, she could smell fresh bacon and hear the sizzle of grease. Rubbing her eyes, she slinked down the stairs and paused at the doorway.

            Emma was bent over the stove, her back facing Regina. Her blonde tresses fell down in ripples, and her body was covered only by a white, see-through slip that barely made it to her thighs. Regina sighed, smiling, remembering how Ruby had gifted this to Emma at the bridal shower with a smirk and a wink. Regina had scoffed at such an intimate and suggestive gift, and yet she couldn’t help but feel appreciative for the way it accentuated Emma’s firm ass.

            Upon hearing Regina’s sigh, Emma glanced over her shoulder and beamed.

            “Good morning, Mrs. Swan-Mills,” she greeted, setting the spatula down on a nearby counter and crossing the room.

            Suddenly remembering that she had woken up alone instead of next to her wife, Regina pouted. “You left me.”

            Sheepishly, Emma stuck out her lip, reaching both arms forward to set her warm hands on Regina’s waist. “I’m sorry. I wanted to make you a special breakfast, since we’re now _officially_ married.”

            “But I was cold,” Regina protested, wrapping her own arms around Emma’s neck.

            Smirking, Emma replied, “Well, maybe this will warm you up.” And then she leaned forward and gently captured Regina’s pale lips with her own.

            Regina hummed into the kiss, pulling Emma closer. “It does help,” she murmured, lips opening slightly to allow Emma’s tongue passage into her mouth. The women melted together, savoring their first morning as a married couple. When Emma’s stomach rumbled, they pulled apart slightly, giggling.

            “What was that you said about a special breakfast?”

            Emma pecked her again on the lips before saying, “It’s almost ready, Your Highness.”

            Regina smirked at the moniker and allowed Emma to take her hands and pull her into the kitchen. When they reached the stove, Emma wrapped one of Regina’s arms around her middle and used the other to poke at the eggs with the spatula.

            “Mmm, those look delicious,” Regina murmured, settling both her arms across Emma’s grumbling stomach. She pressed her lips into the base of Emma’s neck, and the women swayed slightly as their breakfast cooked. “Coffee?”

            Emma indicated a full pot on the counter next to them. “Just brewed.”

            Pecking her wife on the cheek, Regina slid to the side, clutching Emma’s free hand in one of her own and using the other to pick out the Hers & Hers mugs that Snow had decorated for them.

            It was so natural, the way they held hands and made breakfast, no words necessary to describe how blissfully comfortable they were with each other. Regina poured the coffee, the corners of her lips lifting at the crowned swans drawn in black sharpie on the mugs.

            _Hers_ , they read. Regina glanced down at their folded hands. _Yes_ , she thought. Emma Swan was most definitely hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling all fluffy thinking about domestic Swan Queen and then this happened. Thank you for reading!


End file.
